The invention relates generally to valves, or emitters, of the type used to apply water to vegetation at relatively low rates of flow; and, more particularly, to pressure compensating emitters which automatically compensate for varying pressures in the water supply system so that the amount of water emitted remains substantially constant despite fluctuations in the supply water pressure.
Investigation has revealed the following U.S. patents as being of interest in the present field: Wichman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,223; Rondas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,888; Miller U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,790; Reeder et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,873;031; and Spears U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,694.
Although possessing some features which are similar to those appearing in the prior art disclosures, applicant's emitter provides a number of other features which are new and different and afford distinct advantages.